


Over a week

by Puffykinz



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff, Hinata and dem thighs, Hinata bieng scared of the dark, Hinata is such a little kid, Im not good at fluf 3:, Kags knows how to cook, Kissing, Kms tags to be added, M/M, Masterbating ;3, Pillow forts/throne, SO MUCH FLUFF, bruh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 00:25:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9097405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puffykinz/pseuds/Puffykinz
Summary: Hinatas mom and natsu are leaving for a trip and hinata needs someone to stay with for a week. Wile kageyama is struggling to find out why he feels the way he does.





	1. Can I stay over?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kageyama_drama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kageyama_drama/gifts).



> This is for someone who showed me so much love and care and who spoke to me on a level that made me feel like I was a part of the story. Thank you kageyama_drama you are one of my supermodels I look up to you so please don't stop writing you showed me the beauty in writing.

Chapter 1

"Kageyama!" Hinata yelled while running up to me waving his arms trying to get my attention.

"What do you want dumbass?" I ask sounding irritated but actually curious about what he wants.

Hinata walks up next to me and looks up to greet my eyes with his bright brown ones "mom and natsu won't be here for the next week so I need to stay at a friends house because mom doesn't trust me being home alone and I'm too old for a babysitter." He finishes explaining and looks up to me awaiting an answer from me."ah well my parents usually out but they'll be here this weekend so you can ask them before they leave but I have no problem with you staying over."as I say that I can see his face light up drastically.

"Awesome I'll ask to marrow sense today Friday!...oh want to walk home together?" Hinata always asks me that after the day I've gone shopping and we couldn't walk hjome together. I find myself smiling at those words and hinata staring at me in confusion. I stop smiling as soon as I realize I was.

"Don't hide that smile from me!" Hinata barks at me obviously mad and annoyed that I stopped."dumbass hinata, I didn't smile you need to get your eyes checked" I shot back pushing him away with my hand.

~~~

 

*ring ring* I jump from my seat and run over to kageyama's classroom and stop at the door and wait for him to come out. Once he comes out of the classroom I stick to him like a magnet of glue. To be honest I missed him." Dumbass can you let go of my arm?" "Huh?" I loom at my arms that are wrapped around kageyama's waist and I reluctantly let go."ah s-sorry" I look ahead to be greeted with a long sidewalk and sigh at least I won't walk it alone because now I have kageyama for half of it. I smile and kling to him again."dumbass"

~~~

I lay on my bed staring at the wall with my hands in the air like in setting. Usually I'd be setting my volleyball but hinata has it for some reason. I drop my hands and sigh "...hinata..." I flop over on my stomach and hug my pillow and drift off into a peacefully sleep. "Ha...nnn kageyama!" My eyes shoot open and I quickly sit up in a cold sweat.'wtf' I feel thriving in my pants and I lift up my PJ pants and my boxers to see a huge boner....... Wtf wtf wtf... Wtf did I just have a wet dream about hinata wtf he's my best friend no better yet my only friend. I look at clock and I still have 20 minutes until I rings so I decide to lay back down.

I try to go back to sleep but my boner is making it pretty fucking hard. I find myself slipping my hand under my pajama pants and under my boxers wrapping my hand around my stifining cock. I've only don't this once and it felt weird so I decided not to do it again but here I am moving my hand up and down my cock. I closely eyes trying to only think about the pleasure running throughout my body but hinata always came into my mind I tried to make it stop but it wouldn't.I shock of pleasure shot throughout my body and a warm feeling pooled into my hand.I took my hand out of my pants and looks at it in shock as cum driped down my arm.I jump up and reeach for the tissue on my bedside table and grab one... This is going to be a pain to deal with when hinata over...

~~~

"Kageyama did you sleep last night you have bags" is the first thing hinata said to me."shut up I'm fine"I look away from him I really don't want to look at him after what happens last night. But to my horror hinata jumps up in front of me and forces me to look at him.I look away "at least let me in!" oh yea I forgot we were at the door. I reluctantly let hinata in and he takes his shoes off."why'd you come so early?" I ask still looking away from his eyes. "I wanted to see you!" My eyes widen at the comment and look hinata in the eyes why is my face so hot?..."woa kageyama why are you blushing??!?!?!?" In surprise I frown and my face grows hotter and I try to cover it with my hands."m-moms in the kitchen if you want to go talk to her I'll be back..." And with that I went to the bathroom and locked the door and stared at my red face. Wtf is this with a sigh I wash my face off with cold water witch seemed to calm me down.

I walk down the hallway and downstairs to the living room to be greeted with a oringe mess of hair and hinata turning his head to look at me "kageyama she said yes!" "Good" I say and look away I have a feeling something bad is going to happen but I'm kinda exited to say the least I mean I have hinata for the whole week.

This will be fun.


	2. Pillow forts and Scarry nights ;3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pillow forts and hinata pissing himself because of the dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just had this huge bubble of inspiration so I took it >:3333

The day went by swiftly hinata went home and got his stuff and said goodbye to his family. My mom left right before hinata came back. We watched Disney movies and played volleyball soon the sun started setting and Im making dinner right now. "Dinner hinata!" I hear him shuffle around from under the pile of blankets I threw on him then I heard one thud then a "uuuug" or a groan of pain come from him.

 

"Dumbass are you Ok?" I ask and peek into the living room to see a pile of blankets vigorously shake then then scurry twords me like in a horror movie. Then hinata pops out and looks me in the eye "what did you make kageyama??" He asks with excitement and his eyes says it all when he looks at me like this. I guess he's really happy to be here.

 

"Curry, now hurry before it gets cold" hinata giggles and follows me to the dining room and sits down to a plate already made for him. "Wow just the way I like my curry your like a mom and a creepy stalker kageyama!" Hinata says As he stuffs his mouth with curry. "This is they way I like it too..." Hinata looks up to me like a fucking cat."really!?!?" "Well yea" he looks surprised.

 

After we eat hinata throws a pillow at me and I tackle him on the couch. "Kageyama let's make a pillow fort." He says inthusiasticly looking up from under me. I realise that I'm on top of him and I hesitantly get off "OK sounds like fun" I say and walk over to the store closet and pull out a bunch of pillows and more blankets.

 

It takes some time but we end up making a throne and I sit on it first."kageyama you king I called first sit!"he says angrily wile standing in front of me. I'm totally going to ignore what he just called me. I grab his hand and pull him closer then turn him around and pull him down so he's sitting on my lap. "Happy now?" I ask and I can see his ears turn red shit he's so cute. He turns his head to look at me and what I see shocks me ... A lot

 

His face is red and his lips slightly parted his eyes look shocked. Happy? ...lustuful?? Something's I can't describe. He leans in a little closer and his eyes slide halfway shut Then he stops for a split second and hugs me. Was that just me or did he almost kiss me? Is my mind playing tricks on me? "Yea I'm happy!" I hesitate before draping my arms around the smaller one of us."why are we hugging?"i ask out of pure confusion "I don't want you to look at me" what why can't I look at him? now I want to. 

 

My hands move down hinata waist to end at his hips I look down and didn't even notice hinata changed they way he was sitting. He's straddling my waist with a leg on rather side of mine. A blush creeps up my face as I realise Im getting a little turned on shit. In a panic I didemt realise I moved my hands further down to his thighs and hinata jumps in my lap then pulls away to look me in the face.were both staring at echother blushing until hinata looks away. "Kageyama c-can you let go?" Only then do I remember my hands on his thighs.

 

After a few minutes of awkwardness ~~

 

Hinata left to the spair bedroom he put his stuff in to go to sleep and I went into my room and went to sleep. *knock knock* I get up preetty pissed and look at the clock 11:29 I grunt and get out of bed to open the door to hinata hugging a pillow and a blanket way to big for him just hanging off of him "what do you want dumbass?" I say rudely and really pissed because he's being so cute in the the fucking middle of the fucking night."can I sleep with you? I... I'm uh..." He blushes and looks away "scared of the dark."

 

Well here I am staring at a sleeping hinata wile he clings onto my body like a lifeline. He's too danm cute I can't sleep like this face looks so calm I never realy saw him this close up he has small freckles lightly sprinkled all over his face and his eyelashes are long like a girls and his lips look so smooth and plump and and he smells like Strawberry's and- I stop myself from going into any more detail on how hinata and force my eyes shut. Even tho I wasn't tired at all I could feel myself falling asleep again.

 

Falling asleep in his arms.


	3. Shit THE RUMOR COME OUT! DOES (jumin han) KAGEYAMA TOBIO IS GAY???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama leaves to the store and hinata finds his diary ;0;;/

"I'll be back Ok?" Was the last thing kageyama said before leaving. He said he was going to get food and asked me if I wanted to come with but I said no but I never said why I said no >:). When the door closed I leaned up agents it as he locked it and walked off to the store. YUSH I run upstairs and take a selfie then sent it to the biggest group chat Im in.

__****

* * *

 

Hinata: -image sent- look I'm alone in kageyama house '0' should I look around to see if I find anything suspicious?

Daichi: no hinata that's bad

Suga: yes I'm quite curious about what he might be hiding

Daichi: Suga!!

Suga: oops sorry 

Suga: I mean no!

Tsukii: do it I mean if he's hiding anything you can always tell me

Yamaguchi: yes plz tell

Tsukii: Shut up yamaguchi

Yamaguchi: sorry tsukii

Hinata: Ok I'll look but where?

Tsukii: under the bed

Suga: under the bed

Daichi:under the bed

Yamaguchi: in the closet!

Hinata: why under the bed?

Daichi: that's where all teenage boys hide there porn so why not all there secrets?

Suga: yup yup!

Hinata: fine but if I find porn its your fault

* * *

 

And with that hinata turned off his phone and started looking under the bed...books, volleyball, volleyball books, volleyball newspaper, rolled up posters, boxes, a stuffed animal? But why a bunny? There looks like something's been shoved in between two of the boxes multiple times ... I reach for it and pull it out. A notebook? I snap I picture and send it.... They all say its a diary... Only one way to find out is to look. I open the book to find the exact words 'dear diary'  then I say it is to them then turn my phone off and throw it on kageyama bed. 

I sit comfertibly on the floor and start reading

Today I found out the oringe fluffball was on my team and we had to work together. It really sucked... Wow I remember that but he doesn't have to be so mean about it yea I'm just going to skip this.

Last night I had a weird dream...I don't know I've never had one like it before and worst of all of was with a boy. I really don't want to admit who was in it but it really turned me on... I'm not going to write about this anymore... Wow a boy? Does he mean a wet dream? I scan through the next couple of pages then stop on one.

Hinata is going to stay over at my house tomarow and I had another one of those dreams with hinata in it. God I think I might like him... And I've touched myself thinking about him too. God I really regret all my life choices.  I really hope I'm not awkward this week...  Omg kageyama what?? He he what? HE LIKES ME TOO??? OML I must do something ANYTHING! What should I do? AAH I need to get rid of the evidence!

after putting the book back in the spot I found it I went downstairs and started watching Steven universe thinking about if I should make the first move or not...I'll decide when he's back.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are my pride and joy X.X they are my fuel to write


	4. OH SHIT HINATA!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> UUUG sorry I dident update I got horribly sick but I'm all better now! Trust me in not sick at a-aalll *Sneeze's so violently my neck snaps*

"I'll be back Ok?" I said to make sure Hinata knew I was leaving. And with that I left, locked the door and walked down the street to the meet up place yamaguchi. Ok let me explain! One day me and yamaguchi decided to get meatbuns together and we started talking, I mean he's not that bad! One day he found out I liked Hinata and said we should meet up today then he ran away without another word. So I'm here.

I walk into a café and see yamaguchi pop up from one of the tables. "Kageyama!" He says as iwalkoverto the table and take a seat.

"Yamaguchi, what did you want to talk about??" Yamaguchi goes red and starts stuttering.

"Ah, um... Well H-Hinata h-he hu-"*beep beep* His phone starts going off like crazy. He picks his phone up and starts typing something, then sighs.

" Kageyama... Hinata likes you." Yamaguchi said with a serious ass face.

"W-WHAT?" I nearly choke on my own spit. "How do you know." I trust yamaguchi so I'm going to listen to him before I get mad and leave.

"W-whell.." He pull up his phone and types something then shows me a conversation he had with hinata.

* * *

Hinata: yamaguchi can I talk to you?

Yamaguchi: yes hina

Hinata: I think im in love with kageyama...

Yamaguchi: oh... That's great I'm sure he feels the same way!

Hinata: b-but yamaguchi what do I do??

Yamaguchi: just tell him

Hinata: I can't do that!

Yamaguchi: yes you can I mean I asked tsukii and he said yes.

Hinata: woa you and tsukishima are dating

Yamaguchi: yea but don't tell anyone. The last thing I need is Tanaka and nishinoya getting all over my tsukii.

Hinata: uuuh... Ok I won't tell don't worry just don't tell kageyama about this Ok.

* * *

 

..."I got to go yamaguchi." I say and get up then run out of the cafe just as the waitress comes by with drinks. God Hinata why? We are going to talk when I get home.

~

I unlock the door to my house and enter. I hear the TV on in the living room so I take my shoes off and tread to the living room. I'm greeted by a sleeping hinata coverd in my favorite blanket and holding his phone to his chest. Shit I don't want to wake him up, I guess I'll just go start on dinner.

While cooking I hear Hinata mumble 'kageyama..' I guess I some him up. I walk back into the living room to be greeted with a still sleeping Hinata.... Wait.. Does that mean Hinata was sleeping about me?? I swear I'm not blushing! Hinata rolls over then falls off the couch with a loud *thud* oww... That must hurt.his head shoots up in a confused daze then looks at me and turns bright red. "k-Kageyama! W-what are you doing h-here??!?!" He moves a little bit then his eyes widen then he stops moving and tried to cover his body with the blanket. I mean he's fully clothed so I'm confused why he's covering himself.

"I'm going to continue making dinner... Bye."  Shit I think he just had a wet dream about me... UUG WHAT AM I THINKING OF COURSE HE DIDENT. I walk back into the kitchen and continue making dinner but mess up alotbecause the only thing on my mind is Hinata. God dinner is really going to suck.

~ 

We both sit down at the table and eat in silence. Hinata looks flustered and keeps moving around in his seat, he also keeps opining and closing his mouth like he wants to say something."Hinata." He jumps  then looks me in the eye wanting to know what I want. "Talk to me. I know you want to say something." Hinata looks down and plays with his fingers then opens his mouth and closes it just as fast as he opened it. "Kageyama... I..." He looks at me with a serious face, even though he's blushing. "I ... I love you." The blush on his race reddens. Now I'm sure I'm blushing too.

"Hinata, I love you too."

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok this is the second time writing this so don't Judie if this sucks I'm really pissed!  
> ANGST AND FLUFF!

I walk home from school hand in hand with Kageyama! I'm really happy he accepted me for me! I look up at him and smile I really love this boy! I'm so happy! I interlock our fingers and move a little closer twords kageyama.

~

I look down at Hinata. This whole dating thing is still really new to me. Everything is really new to me... And I'm scared. I still remember when I was younger and I sat crying on my mothers lap. I asked things like 'why does everyone hate me?' And ' why don't I have any friends' or ' why am I so different? Why does that always make me alone?' Now that I think back on it, I was always alone.

I pull hinata into a hug, Forcing him to move right in front of me so I didn't have to bend down. I squeezed his small hands and said "I'm so happy! I don't think I can contain it!"

"You know Hinata can I tell you something I've never told anyone before?" I ask and hinata nods for approval to continue." I once tried to commit suicide... U know the match I had when I tossed and nobody was there to spike it? Well I guess it got to me so bad that happend. I don't remember but my mom said she found me passed out in the bathroom with an empty pill bottle in my hand. I don't remember getting the pills or taking them but I remember how it felt! I was sick for three weeks. I don't think I've ever regretted living before but I am constantly living in fear. So right now I'm really scared! What if I'm not good enough? What if I never changed? I've lived my whole life alone! What if I mess up or do something wrong? I'm... Horrible... I'm so different..." I nearly start crying until hinata stops walking and turns around to face me.

"Kageyama you are NOT horrible and being different is not a crime. I'm scared too. This is the first time I've ever fell for someone and I'm scared! I'm not perfect and I will mess up... But I know that I'm not a monster and I'm not bad for bieng what I am right now! The same goes for you. Kageyama you have to learn to love yourself! You are good enough for me. To me you have changed. And we are invincible together you won't live your life alone anymore because now you've got the sun. Kageyama I love you! So much, but I want you to know how important it is to love yourself."

I smile and hug hinata. For years I've hated who I was. What I was. Who I've been and the people around me. And before I knew it something rolled down my cheek. "Thanks Hina... I needed someone to tell me that." I say as I start balling onto his sholder. " I love you so much."

~

"Akane, Akihiko! Time for dinner!" I call and wait for the kids to come into the dining room. As expected a tall girl with long straight oringe hair comes into the room. He glares at me with her piercing dark blue eyes and then cracks her signature grin. "Hey dad! Where's dado?"Akane asks. And with that Kageyama comes into the room "don't call me dado or I'll make you wish you DIDENT." Kageyama says angrily. "Dadyoooo what's for dinner?" A boy with unruly black hair and catlike yellowish oringe eyes comes asks as he enters the room. " YOUR BOTH GROUNDED!" Kageyama roars in frustration. "Haha honey don't ground them we just need to give you a new one. Kids let's call him grouchy dadyoo!" I laugh and push myself towards the dinner table.

Before me and Kageyama got kids I lost both of my legs. Its sad but at least kageyama didn't get hurt. He almost got ran over but I pushed him and lost both my legs its not a day I'd like to remember but I have to live with it now. After we both got marred we had one kid and his name is Akihiko! He has my hair style but Kageyama hair color. He also has my eyes and acts like me most of the time and others he's really like kageyama. Right now he's a first year! He's a setter and a pretty good one.  
We also had another kid and her name is Akane she has straight hair like kageyama but my hair color and she wanted to grow it out so its really long. She has Kageyamas eyes and looks mean and rude but once you get to know her she's really silly like me! I guess she got Kageyamas genes huh?

To be honest I'm really happy we met and I'm greatfull for that one week that let us truly express our feelings.


End file.
